I'm Really Shinigami?
by Kiriska
Summary: What if Duo were really Shinigami? Not just in mind, but in reality? And what strange being can threathen Death?
1. I'm Really Shinigami?

Chibi Sikeeh: Yes!! It's finally here!! The story starring meeeee!! (By the way, I've changed the spelling of my name, I'm still Sikie though)  
Kiriska: It's not just you, it's you, Fique -and- Duo.  
Chibi Fique: Yeah!   
Chibi Sikeeh: Whatever.  
Chibi Fique: We don't own Gundam Wing, don't sue us!  
Chibi Sikeeh: And review or we'll send Kabahoshi after you..*gulp*  
Chibi Fique: And we really don't want to hafta to that cuz it's hard recapturing him after we *AHHHHHHH!!*  
*runs off*  
  
  
  
I'm Really Shinigami?  
Chp.1  
  
Immortal Calender- S-4551  
  
Shinigami blasted magic fiercely at the magical being, his energy extremely low. In the cavern of Shinigami in Time-Space, Demigods Fique and Sikeeh watch in horror. There were originally 13 Demigods of Death, but 11 were erased by the strange being that now threatened Shinigami himself. The balance of life, death, and rebirth was at stake. If Shinigami were destroyed, there would be no death or rebirth and the universe would collapes of overpopulation.  
Sparks of magic fly through the air. What can threaten Death? What time-twisted demon could possibly destroy Shinigami, the God if Death? And why would they do it? "Sikeeh, Master is losing, what can we do?!" Fique's voice quivered and echoed in empty cave. Sikeeh looked on at the raging battle through the portal, then back at the scale of life and death. The once balanced scale was wobbling threatningly. "We have no choice, we must cast the rebirth spell."  
"But..that would be Master Shinigami will be reborn on the planet without any memory at all of his powers or role as the God of Death!" Fique gasped. "We don't have any other choice! I don't like it either, but as long as Shinigami is alive the balance will remain, c'mon, we haven't got much time." says Sikeeh angrilly. The two demigods gathered their supplies and cast the spell by the portal. All at once, the Being...struck Shinigami, the God of Death glowed and vanished, leaving the enemy to rage at the nothingness.  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-  
  
Universal Calender- AC 187  
  
Duo woke with a start, he felt strange..like someone was calling him..The 7-year old boy looked around his dark room in the church. He made out two short figures in the corner of his room, "W-Who's there?" his voice quivering. The two shadows came closer, they looked like two ordinary little boys, but weren't dressed so. The first one had, dark, faded blue hair and bright violet eyes like Duo. He was wearing a black jean jacket with a silver skull-like symbol embedded on the front, a silver letter 'F' was on the sleeve. The boy had baggy black pants and a sword hanging from his back.  
The other boy had gold, orange hair that crossed half his face, a stray strand of hair fell right in front of his nose, his eyes were pale green. This boy was wearing a black cloak with the skull-like symbol and the letter 'S' on it. This boy held a beautiful, long, silver scythe. "We are you're servents, Master." said the gold-haired boy. "I know you do not remember us, but you are in danger..the Being is near." Duo was afraid now, who were these boys, why did they call him master? The blue-haired boy took his sword out and pointed the tip of the blade to Duo's forehead. The chestnut-haired boy shook in fear, "W-What are y-you going to d-do with m-meee?"  
"Give you energy, enough so you can hide yourself from the Being." replied the boy calmly. "What--" Duo fell unconcious as glowing red energy flowed into him. When it stopped, Duo collaped back into bed. Fique turned to Sikeeh, "What now?" Sikeeh glanced at Shinigami, reborn as Duo, "We watch, if the Being becomes a threat to Master again, we will restore his memory, we are his protecters." Fique nodded and returned his sword to it's sleath(sp?). Taking one last look at Shinigami, the Demigods vanished from the room.  
  
A few days later, the Being sets the church on fire..destroying all but his target. He managed to frame OZ for it. But Shinigami escaped, and the Being lost track of him, for the time being.  
  
  
-*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-  
  
Universal Calender- AC 198  
  
Duo woke up suddenly, it was 3 in the morning, why had he woken up? Something didn't feel right...'This is stupid' thinks Duo, 'How can something not -feel- right?' A slight flash appeared, but was gone so fast Duo wasn't sure if he had actually seen it. The room felt different now, as if there were more people in it...'What's going on' wonders Duo silently. A beam of moonlight shines through the window revealing two shadows in the corner of the room. Duo opened his mouth in silent horror...it was..-them-..  
The figures stepped forward, Duo inched back in his bed. "It's you.." The same boys from the dream he had 11 years ago..or was it a dream..it was so hard to remember exactly what happened...but he remembered the boys perfectly..and they hadn't changed at all. They were wearing the same black outfits..one had a sword, the other a scythe. "You are in danger again, Shinigami." the one with the scythe spoke. "H-How..do you know I call myself Shinigami?" splutters Duo. "We've watched you you're whole life, and in any case...you -are- Shinigami, the God of Death."  
Duo stares at the strange boy in shock, "What? I -am- Shinigami? What does that mean? Who are you guys and what do you want?" The blue-haired boy sighed and sat cross-legged..floating a few feet off the ground, "You -are- Shinigami. The God of Death is you. You control the balance between life, death, and rebirth, without you the whole universe as we know it will collapes and Time-Space will be destroyed completely." "Theres alot of other technical stuff, but you don't need details." says the gold-haired one. Duo stared, "I must be dreaming.." he muttered. "I assure you you are not, we need to hurry, Master, the Being is nearby." the boy with the sword said urgently. The other boy sighed when Duo didn't respond, "I'll take care of this.." he said as he raised his scythe. The boy and the scythe glowed a deep gold color. A thin energy beam went towards Duo and shroud him in gold light. Suddenly, Shinigami remembered all.  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Fique: Cool huh? I looooove it. But we need reviews to know what happens next! So pleeaassee review  
Chibi Sikeeh: By the way, we're not so sure who the Being is or what he wants so don't ask  
Chibi Fique: Does Ran-Ohki get to be in this?  
Kiriska: I dunno..that would sort of be a crossover...  
Chibi Sikeeh: Not really..Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki are from Tenchi Universe, but you made up Ran-Ohki, Kri-Ohki, and Sad-Ohki..  
Kiriska: Even so, aren't all cabbits from Tenchi whatever?  
Chibi Fique: What do -you- guys think?  
Chibi Sikeeh: Yeah let them decide, tell us if Ran-Ohki, Fique's and my cabbit should be allowed in this fic.  
Kiriska: Ya know, Ran-Ohki originally belonged to my character Rareiko...  
Chibi Sikeeh: But you never use her anymore so she's -ours-!  
Kiriska: Fair enough, you guys make sure them readers review, but don't use Kabahoshi unless you haf to.  
Chibis: Okkkkkaaaayy.  
Kabahoshi: RRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!  
Chibis: *gulp* 


	2. The Being Is Here

  
Chibi Fique: Yeaaaa! The second chapter!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Kiriska doesn't own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Universe, but she owns Fique, Ran-Ohki and myself  
Chibi Fique: On with the show! Contains bad languagae! Let's get to it!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Awwww, shuddap! Why are you complaining? You're custume gets to look like Trunks's!  
Chibi Fique: So? You couldn't decide between the cloak and my outfit so Kiriska picked for you! 'Sides you get to have the same custume la---  
Chibi Sikeeh: ARRRGGGG!! *fights*  
Kiriska: Uh...ahem....just read, review, and ignore my...worms. And by the way, slight Relena bashing and um.I borrowed things from DBZ and a few altered quotes from Tenchi Muyo.  
Chibi Fique: Uh? Did you just say--- *zaaaaaap*  
Worm#1: .....!!!!!  
Worm#2: *sigghhhhhh*  
  
  
I'm Really Shinigami?  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Ooohhh..man, I remember...everything..." Duo stares at his demigods, "You guys saved me and the universe..." "Yeah, well, thats our job." sighs Fique. Duo's eyes stay wide as he soaks in all the pieces of his past. "Hey, are you guys the only ones that survived?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. Sikeeh lowered the scythe slightly and a small creature appeared on the bed beside Duo. Shinigami smiled and lifted the cabbit up. Ran-Ohki was dark grey with black stripes, the red gem on her forehead glistened in the moonlight. "So you're the only ones that made it. And all the others?" Fique stared at the ground, "The Being destroyed them all Master, just like he will you if we do not hurry."  
That brought Duo back to the present, "Where is he?" "We do not know, only that he is nearby, we must---" Sikeeh was cut off by footsteps in the hall. "Duo? Who the hell are you talking to this late at night? It's 3:30 in the morning!" Heero's annoyed voice penetrated the walls. Fique, Sikeeh, and Ran-Ohki disappeared just as the door swung open. "Uh...hi Heero." Shinigami smiled weakly. "Who were you talking to?" demanded the Pefect Soldier. "Uh..no one..just couldn't sleep that's all." Heero didn't look convinced, "Whatever, just shut up ok?" Duo nodded, "Sure, Heero, I was just going back to bed.." Grumbing Heero left the room and closed the door behind him. Duo let out a sigh of relief.  
The demigods and their cabbit appeared again, "We must leave Master." Fique said solemly. "But...I can't just leave, I have a life here.." Duo complained. "Perhaps you can still have one, but for the time being we must---" Fique vanished suddenly. "Mreeeeeeeeoooisssssssssssss" Ran-Ohki hissed at the empty space where Fique was. "Fique? Oh shit..he's here!" Sikeeh transformed spontaneuosly into a custume identical to the one Fique was wearing, his scythe replaced by a sword. Duo muttered something and was shround in a faint golden glow, a long golden scythe appeared in his hands, a silver glow...Shinigami was dressed in his traditional black cloak. "If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets.."  
"But Master! You are not strong enough to fight him yet! Let me go!" Sikeeh protested. "Mrow!" Ran-Ohki meowed in agreement. "No! The Being mustn't know that I am weak, and I refused to stand and watch if he kills the rest of demigods!!" A corner of the room began to glow blue. Faint at first, then brighter, and brighter. Two black shadows appeared against the glowing light. The Being held Fique firmly with one hand, and smirked at Duo. "Love is a weakness, Shinigami, you care too much about insignificant beings. And you will perish because of that weakness." Fique hung limp and unconcious from the strange creature's arm. The form the Being took was that of a young man. He had white hair that flowed down to his hips. He wore a loose black shirt, and slightly baggy pants. A gold medallion hung from his neck, the design so detailed it was impossible to tell what it was from afar.  
"You cannot defeat me, Shinigami, and soon the balance of life will collapse and the universe will fall at my feet!" Sikeeh held his sword out, ready to strike, "Why the hell do you want to do that?" The Being laughed, "That is for me to know, and you to never find out." Something about his voice told Duo that his enemy was avoiding a subject, but he ignored it for the time being. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to destroy you, Shinigami." The Being laughed as he tossed Fique in the corner. Sikeeh took a step foreward, rage boiling inside him, a faint blue glow surrounded him, it slowly turned gold. The demigod's hair whipped around in the wind. Wind? No it was the energy that flew all around him. Sikeeh's deep green eyes grew brighter..brighter..to a light aqua color. Sikeeh's hair flashed pale yellow, again, and again, faster..staying yellow for longer periods of time..until finally it stayed yellow.   
(A.N.****I know, I know, lame, Super Sayjian Demigod! But I love describing the transformation from normal to Super Sayjian..Super Demigod? Don't kill me!!****)  
Just as the inraged demigod was about to rush towards the Being, Shinigami placed a hand on his shoulder, "We can't fight here, Heero and the others cannot get involved in this." "Yes, yes, we can't fight here, Shinigami's precious friends might get hurt and that would be so sad!" the Being mocked. Sikeeh growled, and instantly all four of them were in a strange place. Darkness surrounded them in all sides, there was no floor or ceiling, no left or right, there was no air. They were in a break in the flow of time. A tear in time. It was cold, freezing, but there was no temperature, if they had brought a thermometer it would probably stay at whatever temperature it was before it came to the Nothingness. There was no air, but Sikeeh drew breath, and clear mist came out when he exhaled. There was no floor, but they stood on something soild. All laws of science and nature were broken in this impossible place. It's very existance could not happen, but there were there.  
Sikeeh wasted no time, he rushed at the Being before Shinigami could stop him. Sikeeh held up a reddish energy ball and hurled it at the Being, who simply laughed and caught it. "Foolish demigod! You cannot do anything to me. Hahahaha." the strange creature fired his own blast, a bright green colored beam, at the angry demigod. Even as the anger boiled inside him, Sikeeh was no match for the powerful being, he was thrown aside like a ragdoll. Shinigami was about to go forward when another shape appeared in the nothingness. "Tiyan!" Sikeeh gasped, clutching his side where the Being had struck him. (*Chibi Fique: What? Why is she here? Chibi Sikeeh: ARRGGIT! She's the DBZ host! Kiriska: *shrugs* Oh come on guys, Fique is using a custume from DBZ and you turned SSJ, gimme a break*)Tiyan was a demigod as well, but she was dead! Duo was suprised as well, Ran-Ohki mewed quietly.   
The new demigod smiled, "Hi." Tiyan had light purple hair that flowed down to a little past her shoulders. She wore a black jacket, purple tank top, and black jeans. The Being grinned, "What is this? Another demigod? Oh, I recognize you, you were the one who refused to scream when I kill you. Why are you alive?" he asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered, smirking. The Being frowned, "I don't like your confidence, demigod, what is your game?" Tiyan charged at him, not giving the Being any time to react, a red energy ball appeared in her hands. Tiyan squeezed the energy ball, it stretched and became a sword. The purple-haired demigod slashed at the Being. Some of his white hair fell to the ground. The Being caught Tiyan's arm and held her high above his head. "Idiot immortal, you think you can defeat me?!" he hissed at her. Tiyan let out a strangled cry and sliced at the Being.   
Her enemy laughed and threw her at the fallen Sikeeh. She got up, staggering slightly. "You survived for nothing, demigod," the Being said, "But I will dispose of you later, now, I have better things to do.." He turned to Duo, but Shinigami had disappeared. "What? Where did he go?! Shit." the Being turned around. Too Late. The side of Shinigami's scythe connected with the creature's head. He fell to the ground and flew back instantly. "Shinigami!" he spit, "ARGGG, I'll get you for that." "We'll see." Duo answered. The two titans rushed at each other.  
Morning came quickly back in the mortal world. "Yo, Maxwell! You up yet? We were invited to -Reeleena's- for breakfast, 'coming?" Wufei pounded at Duo's bedroom door. No answer. The door swung open, a grouchy Wufei stood in the doorway, "Duo! You'd better---Duo? Mawell, where the hell are you?!" "What's going on, Wufei?" Heero appeared behind the Dragon. "Maxwell's missing." Heero looked mildly suprised, "What?" "You heard me Yuy, he ain't here," Wufei grumbled. "Weird, maybe he went with whoever he was talking to last night." Now Wufei looked suprised, "What? Who was he talking to last night?" Heero shrugged, "I don't know, he was talking to someone, I came in and told him to shut up but no one was there..." "Well what do we do?" Quatre asked. "I don't think he planned to leave for good, his stuff is still here." Trowa pointed out. "Whatever, as long as he 'delays' this trip to Relena's I'm happy." mutters Heero.  
Shinigami jabbed the young man whom they called the Being is the stomach, causing him to lurch forward. Taking his opportunity Duo kicked him in the side and threw him to his left. The Being recovered quickly, he jumped up and stood in the 'air'. He had a bit of blood dripping from his mouth, his face was of pure hatred. The Being vanished and reappeared behind Shinigami, a staff appeared in his hands and he struck Duo across the face. The God of Death landed hard on the surface of the strange dimension. He got up quickly, before his opponet could act, and slashed with his scythe. Duo managed to snag the Being's pants and make a diagonal tear. A trickle of blood splashed onto the fabric. The white-haired being held his staff directly infront him, making a symmetrical line of his face, his mumbled a few words, and...Shinigami slammed hard into the Being's side. "Damn!" cursed the creature, "We already damned, dammit." answered Duo as he stabbed the Being with the butt of his scythe.  
The Being coughed up some blood. Then vanished. "You're stronger than I thought, Shinigami. We will fight another time." his voice echoed across the impossible place. Shinigami stood panting, Tiyan rushed over to her master, "You are alright, Shinigami?" Ran-Ohki hopped over and meowed in concern. Duo forced a smile, "I'm alright, thanks. How are Fique and Sikeeh?" "Both unconscious, but ok. You should be returning to the mortal world, the Being won't touch you for now." she answered. Duo nodded. Tiyan, waved her arm and the three demigods and Ran-Ohki disappeared. Duo sighed, reverted back to his regular clothes and vanished. How was he ever gonna explain this to the guys?  
Duo reappeared in his bedroom, to the distress of his friends. Wufei jumped back suprised, "Maxwell! Where the hell did you come from??" he screamed at him. Duo sweatdropped, "Uh...long story." "The longer the better. I'm not in a hurry to Relena's." Heero said in a monotone voice. Duo sighed, what could he tell them? That he really was the God of Death and the balance of the universe depended on his survival? Would they believe him? Slowly, Duo opened his mouth and started to tell them everything. His identity, the attack he and his demigods had suffered from the strangely powerful being. And his rebirth on Earth.....He watched as his friends' faces twisted in horror and suprise as he spun his impossible tale.  
  
Kiriska: Sorry that took so long! I had writers' block and a bad case of it! Well, I hope I finish soon! Please review! It helps!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Humph. I still don't see why you had to throw Tiyan in here.  
Chibi Fique: Me either.  
Kiriska: Yeah, well, this fic had a lack of female characters.  
Chibi Sikeeh: I liked it like that...  
Kiriska: What? *zaaappp*  
Worm: *sigh* ...........  
Chibi Fique: Translation; 'Me and my big mouth' 


	3. Secrets

Chibi Fique: Here it is! Chp. 3 of 'I'm Really Shinigami'!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Woohoo!  
Chibi Tiyan: Hey, can I talk since I'm in this fic, even though I'm the DBZ host?  
Chibi Sikeeh and Fique: NO!  
Chibi Tiyan: Yeeshhh, guys.  
Chibi Sikeeh: Humph.  
Chibi Fique: I don't see why she got to say conscious in all of this...anyway, please r/r.  
Kiriska: Relena bashing and Relena's death =) Heheheh...And one bad word...does this mean I have to change the rating to PG-13 because of one damn word? Opps...two words?  
  
I'm Really Shinigami?  
Chp.3  
  
  
  
Shinigami's friends stared at him. Duo sank back in his seat, they wouldn't believe him...."You mean to tell us that you are really the God of Death, and you could've killed all those OZ bastards with one wave of your arm?!" Wufei exploded at Duo, who nodded meekly. "You've lost it, Maxwell." Duo sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." Trowa interupted before Wufei could say anything, "Can you prove it?" he asked. Duo stared at him, then shook his head, "I cannot demonstrate my power to mortals unless absolutely nessicary." he answered slowly. Wufei snorted, "So now we're meer mortals, what's next? Oh Great Shinigami?"  
Duo stood up, "Look. I don't care if you don't believe me, but thats the way it is. Now, didn't someone say we were supposed to go eat at Relena's?" Heero started choking on something, "Ugg....ackkkk....no!" Shinigami smiled. "Alright then let's go." Quatre said standing up as well.  
Twenty minutes later the five Gundam pilots were seated at a table with Relena. "Can you wave your arm and make her die?" hissed Heero, leaning towards Duo. Relena was rambling on about herself and Heero. The God of Death laughed, "As a matter of fact, I can." "Heh, I wish." Heero turned back to his food. Duo smiled, and waved his hand slightly to the left and muttered a few ancient words. Relena placed a hand on her forehead, "Uhhh, I feel...diz-zzy..." Splat. Relena fell face down in her pancakes. Heero stared at Relena. Then at Duo. And back at Relena.   
Wufei glared at Duo, "You..you..really..are..." Wufei was at a loss for words. Quatre and Trowa were speechless as well. Duo grinned, "That was definatly absolutly nessicary." Heero absorbed the death in quickly, "Oh, thank YOU!" he hugged Duo. "Thank you! Thank you! You've saved my sanity!" he shouted. A servent came in with more pancakes, "You ordered...Miss Relena!" the maid rushed to the fallen bitch's side. Quatre plastered on a fake concerned face. "She just fell over in her food! It must've been poison or something!" he told the maid.   
A hour later, the boys were back at the safehouse. Wufei was still shocked. Quatre and Trowa weren't as bad. Heero was hyper. Very scary thought. They were crowded around the TV, watching the news report of Relena's death, laughing their heads off, when the God of Death felt a strange presense. One or more of his demi-gods were here. //It's alright. They know. You may make yourselves visable.// Shinigami told his servents. Tiyan appeared on top of the TV. Sikeeh on the left of it, and Fique to the right.   
Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei jumped back in suprised. Duo smiled, "These are my demigods and uh..demigoddess." he said calmly. "Hi." the three said in unison. "Y-You really a-are Sh-sh-s-s-shinig-gami-i...!!!" Wufei spluttered. "That's what I said." Duo said annoyed, then he turned to the demigods and goddess, "Que pasa?" "The Being has a message. His name is Tanshin." Tiyan replied. "What? He went to the trouble of contacting you to tell you that his name is Tanshin?" Shinigami asked, suprised. Heero stared, blinking in disbelief, "Duo," Duo turned towards his friend, "His name means 'alone'."  
"Alone?" echoed Duo. "Hai." Heero said. "I'm still not believing this..." mumbled Quatre. Duo laughed, "I thought Wufei would say that." The Dragon was still too shocked to think of a comeback. Duo turned back to the demigods and goddess, "What does this mean?" Fique's fingers ran along the side of his sword, "We believe that the Being...Hanshin...is doing this because of something...emotional..." he said. Duo cocked his head, "Say what?" Sikeeh sighed, "Further reasearch in the death profiles found that this creature was once human, his family was murdered when he was a child. How he became immortal and powerful is unknown."  
"This Being...or whatever....he's corrupting the flow of the universe for revenge?" Quatre wonered aloud. Shinigami sighed, "Probably so, it has happened before, but no one has come close to Hanshin's power, is that even his real name?" Tiyan shook her head, "No, Master, that is the name he gave himself, and wishes to be called, the name he was born with is Takeshi Koriyama (Gee...last name...so familiar...hey, if you can guess who's last name Koriyama resembles, you get your name in the next chapter! Oh, this is -so- hard..)" Shinigami gasped, "Takeshi? Wasn't that the kid who's family was murdered and killed by some sicko, and their bodies burnt to ashes in front the Takeshi's face?"  
"Yes, Master, he was." Fique replied quietly. "How horrible!" Quatre exclaimed. "And he was scarred by the killer, on his left arm, the gash is 7 inches long. He spent his life hunting down the killer....and never did, he died when he chased the murderer to the south pole." Duo finished. "Do you know the death story of everyone that has walked on Earth?" Trowa asked. Shinigami sighed, "Unfortuneatly, yes." There was a flash of brillant blue light, blinding everyone for a moment. "I could have killed him." Hanshin grumbled, "But I parished too soon. He could've kill more people..." the man's fists were tightly clenched, "No one will ever die like that again. Because no one will ever live again."  
Shinigami stood up immediatly. The demigods and goddess jumped in front of their master instinctively. "What now, Takeshi? You will send the universe into void by killing me? The people will not die, but they are not alive. They will be suspended between for all of eternity. What torture will you bring them? The balance of life, death, and rebirth will never again return, and there will be nothing left. The planets, stars, and sun will all melt into nothingness, all for what? Revenge on a long dead killer? He is dead. You should be too. How did you become immortal?" Shinigami demanded. Hanshin snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know? Well since you are about to die anyway. I will tell you. Then perhaps you will accept your destruction."  
The creature that called himself Hanshin crossed his legs and hovered three feet from the ground. Tiyan, Fique, and Sikeeh formed a protective circle around their master. The four remaining Gundam pilots clustered to one side, ready to listen to an incredible tale." Hanshin took a deep breath, drawing up the memories of the past...centuries ago...the light in the room vanished. A candle appeared out of nowhere. They were floating in the darkness of nothing, with only the flickering light of the candle, to keep them in reality. The only sound was the breathing. The only movement was the candle. The only concern, was the story....  
"When I was five, my family, my mother, my father, my sister, we lived in the countryside. It was a beautiful place, a creek ran by the side of our house, cherry trees bloomed in the spring. And it was spring. Sakura...my sister, named for the magnificent flowers....our home was the most beautiful place on Earth. But then, that man came. With a knife, the blade could cut through wood. We were on the porch, eating lunch, and this ugly man stepped out from the cherry trees. He went towards mother, his grin was haunting...father tried to stop him, but could not. He was stabbed in the stomach, blood poured everywhere, Sakura screamed. Mother grabbed my sister's and my hand and backed away from the mad killer.  
"We did not get far, the man lunged at mother, and slit her throat, the blood from her viens spluttered over me. I managed to escape, but he caught my sister. I did not see her die. But I heard her scream, a loud shriek, a sickening thump, and a crack. I ran, and hid in the woods, crying until my body could not produce any more tears. I cried until my shirt was so soaked it clung to my shirt as if I had just come out of the creek. I went home, and saw the man pile my family into a pile. He lit a piece of wood and tossed it on top of father's body, his shirt was still stained with blood. The fire engulfed them quickly, slowly, they were burnt to ashes. It took hours, but the man never moved. I watched mother's hair catch flames and melt into a disgusting black powder.  
"I watched my sister's skin singe, blacken and crack. The flames ate their clothes, their skin...I watched their faces burn and burn...I wanted to run, but my feet would not move. I was frozen in place, all I could do was watch...I stood, stiff, as the fire died out, and there was nothing left of my loving family but a mound of black ashes. The man turned towards me, his eyes sparkled as if he had just seen the greatest event in the world. It sickened me, I, a five year old boy, charged at him, my grief evolved into a raging fury, I would not let him get away with it. I threw my tiny fists at his side, he didn't evem flinch. The awful man flashed his knife and drew a long line in my arm. The blood slipped all over me. He laughed, pushed me over in the ashes, and walked away."  
The floating immortal paused, tears were visable running down his cheeks. Ran-Ohki appeared out of nowhere, and nuzzled Fique. Shinigami stared at Hanshin, "Go on, if you please." he said quietly. The man born Takeshi Koriyama nodded, his voice crackled; "I packed my dearest possesion and set off towards town. I followed the man who killed my family, I lived on the food I brought, and when that ran out, I thrived on whatever others threw away. I followed that man for 13 years, from Japan to China, to India, to Egypt, to France, and Spain, England, Ireland...watching him kill innocent people....I followed him to America, to Mexico, to Panama, to Brazil, to Argentina, to the South Pole...But I, a man of 18, was not prepared for the cold south, and died.  
"But even that wasn't to be. A witch, black hair, black clothing, evil smile...she gave me immortality. I did not ask for it. I did not want it. But I got it anyway. I drifted in the immortal world, I could not think of anything but the evil creature that had butchered my family. I developed my powers as an immortal being, for 500 years, I thought of revenge. I found out about you, Shinigami, your power, your position, what you controlled. I had seen the deaths of over a thousand people, all killed and fried by the man with the knife. I will end it all. No one will ever die in such pain and horror. Because no one will ever live. Or be reborn. Ever. Again. No one." Hanshin's gaze bore through Shinigami, "I will kill to end all death."  
  
Chibi Fique: Well, don't just stand there!!! REVIEW!!! I. Need. To. Know. What. Happens!!!!!!  
Chibi Sikeeh: And don't forget, who's last name dies Takeshi Koriyama remind you of? Who?  
Chibi Tiyan: That is SOOOO easy! It;s A----  
Chibi Fique: What the hell are you doing??? We're trying to get people to review!!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Yeah, be the first to get it right, and we'll mention you in the next and last chapter. You might even be a character!!  
Chibis: Go! Review! NOW!  



	4. Destiny

Chibi Tiyan: Gee, looks like no one got it...  
Chibi Fique: What are you doing here?  
Chibi Tiyan: Uh...I don't know...  
Chibi Sikeeh: DBZ host! Begone!  
Chibi Tiyan: Well you two don't know who Takeshi Koriyama resembles do you?  
Chibi Sikeeh and Fique: Well....  
Chibi Tiyan: I didn't think so.  
Chibi Sikeeh: Who is it?  
Chibi Tiyan: Akira Toriyama, duh!  
Chibi Fique: *blink* *blink* Who?  
Chibi Tiyan: The almighty god and inventer of the Dragonball/Z/GT series! Geez! Gundam Wing fans! Don't know anything!  
Chibi Sikeeh: I still can't believe Kiriska added -you- in the fic  
Chibi Fique: Me either.  
Chibi Tiyan: Speaking of the fic, shouldn't we get on with it?  
Chibi Sikeeh and Fique: OH YEAH! On with the show!  
......  
.....  
Chibi Sikeeh: Why isn't this working?  
Chibi Fique: AHHH!! We forgot the disclaimer!  
Chibi Sikeeh: Oh! Kiriska doesn't own Gundam Wing don't sue us please!  
  
I'm Really Shinigami?  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Duo stared at Hanshin, "You don't want to do this." The floating being landed, "No, but I must." The demigods stood before Shinigami. "Do not waste my time, foolish demigods! You will parish just like your brothers and sisters!" the one called Hanshin waved his arms annoyed. "You don't need to do this, Takeshi, Daeryl Aerthe, the man with the knife, is dead! What you want to do will give these poor people something worse than death. Worse than the murder and torture you have witnessed!" The Being paused, "Daeryl Aerthe? He's the man that helped me strengthen my immortal powers! He was a ghost I met on the Isymr River. -He- was the man with the knife?!?!?"   
Duo blinked, "You mean you didn't know?" Hanshin shook his head, "I did not know...he encouraged me to do what I am about to do....he was the one who first suggested I kill the Great Shinigami...." he said in disbelief. "What?" Tiyan glared, "You idoit! You let the killer talk you into killing Shinigami! He wanted you to kill Shinigami! You idiot! Daeryl is making you do his job for him!" Hanshin/Takeshi/The Being blinked, "I..." Fique and Sikeeh glared at Hanshin, who had dropped down onto his knees, "I am a fool." Quatre was simpthetic, "You didn't know."  
Hanshin looked up, "It wasn't your fault." the blonde arab smiled. Shinigami was motionless, deep in thought.   
Wufei, Trowa, and Heero were all still too surprised to say anything. "You didn't want to be immortal you say?" Duo broke the silence. The white-haired man looked at him, "No, I didn't, I still don't....death...give me death, Shinigami, I deserve it." Duo raised his scythe, "I can....you did after all, destroy 10 of my demigods...but you were tricked, you shouldn't have a violent death." Hanshin looked away, "Do what ever you wish, Great Shinigami."  
The three demigods and Ran-Ohki were silent, as were the four Gundam pilots as Duo raised his scythe over Hanshin's head. "Noooooooo!! Kill him Takeshi!" a ghost popped into the strange dimension. "Aerthe." Shinigami growled. Hanshin stared at the ghost, "You tricked me..." he muttered. "Oh but what do you mean? Kill him, and no one else will never die such horrible deaths!" the ghost of Dearyl Aerthe said. "This is all your fault!" Tiyan spit. "Oh, but is it?" the ghost sneered.   
"Finish him Takeshi! It's so easy!" commanded Aerthe. Hanshin stared at him, "No. If you weren't already dead, you would be the one I kill." Shinigami stepped forward, "If you please, Takeshi, I can give him something far worse than Death. I can trap him here in this dimension." The ghost glared, "You wouldn't..." "Why wouldn't I? You deserve it." Hanshin laughed, "Go ahead." "Nooooooooooooooo!! Takeshi! Don't let him! I helped you become powerful!" Aerthe's ghost wailed. Shinigami waved his scythe to one side, a bright light emitted from no where and the semi-transparent form. "NO! NO! Noooooooooo!!"  
The Being that now called himself Hanshin smirked, then looked at Duo. "My Death, if you please." he said quietly. Shinigami nodded, his peers watched silently, he spun the scythe around Hanshin's head and muttered a few words. Hanshin's form began to grow transparent, and floated up a few feet off the floor. Duo stopped his spinning scythe and smiled, "It is done." Hanshin's ghost smiled, "Thank you." "You'll never get away with this, Shinigami." Aerthe growled. "He already has." Sikeeh grinned, poking at the ghost.  
"Well then, I think it's time to go home." Duo turned his friends. Wufei stood up, "Good, I'm ready to wake up whenever you are." Shinigami laughed, and in a moment the five Gundam pilots were back in the living room of the safehouse. "Should I erase yer memories?" Duo sat down on the edge of the couch. "Yes, yes, I cannot live with knowing that Maxwell is an all-powerful being." Wufei muttered. Quatre laughed, "Yeah, and I'm not so sure I can deal with knowing Duo can be serious." "Ha ha very funny." Duo laughed dryly. "Fine then, don't appreciate my all-powerfulness! Say bubye memories!" "Bubye memories." Heero repeated.   
Duo blinked, "Did you just make a joke Heero? Eep, I'd better erase your memory fast so ya don't do it again!" Duo waved his scythe and his friends collapsed on the couch, unconscious. Shinigami's cloak vanished and Duo was dressed in his regular minister outfit. //Have a nice life Shinigami// Sikeeh's voice bounced in his head. //Ha, ha, see ya'll in the cave in a few decades.// Duo called back.   
The God of Death sank down in a comfy chair and closed his eyes. "I'm really Shinigami....gee who'd have thought....who's big idea was it to make me an orphan when they gave me rebirth?"   
  
*OWARI*  
  
Chibi Sikeeh: So you like the ending? It isn't too lame is it?  
Chibi Tiyan: Sorry for all you peeps that wanted a fight.  
Kiriska: I don't think it was that bad, was it?  
Chibi Fique: Well we'll never know unless we shut up and let these people review!  
Kiriska: Oh, ok...go review now.  
  



End file.
